1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to display field, and particularly to an array substrate, a display panel and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as for production of a display device, a thin film transistor plays an important role on an array substrate. A structure of a common thin film transistor includes a substrate, a gate electrode arranged on the substrate, an active layer arranged on the gate electrode and insulated from the gate electrode, and a source and drain electrode arranged to be opposite to each other and electrically connected to the active layer. When an electrical current is applied to the gate electrode by a circuit mounted to the substrate, the electrical current loaded to the source electrode is transmitted to the drain electrode through the active layer, thereby driving a pixel unit of the display device to display an image.
However, there are problems to be solved in prior art, i.e., how to reduce a slightly rubbing region adjacent to the thin film transistor that possesses a rather great area and how to prevent a supporting post from sliding in a lateral direction, with an opening ratio being ensured.